


A Different kind of Cihuateteo

by Tezca



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: Gen, Incest, M/M, Vampires, only a small scene though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezcatlipoca likes his newfound status and goes after his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different kind of Cihuateteo

It was a cliched warm night at Tenochtitlan, well it was always had nice enough weather year around given where the city was situated geographically speaking. Nice, light breeze blowing through as well, and the people nearby had Quetzal to thank for that. He was currently just sitting somewhere, well more like rooftop, and just observing the people below and the activities they were currently in. Being a god associated with knowledge and culture, he likes to come down into the mortal world and play a game of deducing random people.

He may not have the mind reading powers of his brother, but he is intelligent enough to go head to head in a round of deduction with Tezcatlipoca. It was fun to do so with his brother, even if half the time they end up waking up half of the city(or their pantheon) with their arguments. Actually read half the time as most of the times due to being eternal rivals and whatnot, throwing their powers at each other a number of times, even accidentally breaking a huge gaping in the side of the main temples dedicated to Tlaloc and Huitzilopochtli at one point.

Those two gods and pretty much everyone were not happy at the brothers, and their mother had made them help with the rebuild as punishment, keeping their powers on hold until time was served. Quetzal was all the more happy to help due to feeling really guilty while his brother wanted to do other things. 

That was over a year ago and he learnt his lesson, and Quetzal just smiles to himself, glad his brother wasn't around him for once. He knows he has to be somewhere in the city though, after all night was his domain and he likes going around having fun so to speak before going back home. Sometimes though Tezca just stays home and Quetzal was pretty sure tonight was one of those nights, that is until he suddenly felt a cold wind blowing past him. It caught him of guard a bit, enough to grip the edges of the roof and turn his head, trying to find where his brother might be. 

Just then he heard a scream coming from below, causing him to turn his head, he heart beating a bit faster even though logically it was probably just some guy who got on Tezca's bad side. That sometimes happens, his brother would test their minds out with temptations and either reward or punish them. That didn't account for the scream though, but maybe the guy was just shocked that he failed the test and Tezca just told him what would eventually happen, or he used one of his five arrows. 

Those two theories sat well with him as they would explain the scream. Until he was startled off the roof by yet another, more higher pitched scream, he let out a yell in a panic while falling down hard onto the ground on his back. Ok that was totally unexpected he thought, groaning in pain. The people, who appeared to be the man's family, crowding around the body turn to notice him and immediately started apologizing to him.

"We're so sorry we caused you to fall Lord Quetzalcoatl, here permit me to help you up..." A girl who appeared to be around 20 said while running over.

"Quite alright, just got startled that's all." Quetzal said, grabbing her hand to hoist himself up, "Wasn't expecting a scream like that..." As he was doing so he noticed that the man curiously had blood on neck, and there wasn't any arrow to find. He had began to speak some more before trailing off when he saw the wound. Did Tezca kill him with a knife? That doesn't seem to be his style usually, though he has substituted one for an arrow at times before. Usually whenever he can't find one of his arrows and he has to make do. Usually those were rare times though. 

"May I ask what happened?" Quetzal asked, as he walked closer to get a better look. 

"Sure, he was going outside to..um conduct some business when we heard him talking to someone. My sister over there peeked out, but quickly came back in, telling us to be quiet as it appeared to be your brother talking to him. We stayed put until we heard the scream and he left."

Quetzal mentally rolled his eyes, of course his brother would be involved in this. What was puzzling, however, was the method he went about in killing him. The man also appeared to have blood on his shoulder and Quetzal felt his neck expecting to find a knife or something. There was none, which cause "Lets get him inside by the fire for a better look." Quetzal instructed, already feeling a bit creeped out about the involving events.

Normally he wouldn't investigate something like this, all too used to his brother's antics during the night, but something compelled him to look further in when he kept observing things that didn't fit with how Tezca does things. They put him in the middle of the room directly in front of the fire and Quetzal could feel his heart suddenly going faster, there was no knives involved at all, just too small fang size marks on the side of his neck. 

"Too small a size to be jaguar fangs..." Just what the hell did his brother do, or maybe it wasn't his brother after all. Maybe it was Tlaloc, no couldn't be, his fangs were a bit too big to do this. He also got a better look at the face which appeared to be paler in color than normal, "Are you sure that it was Tezcatlipoca outside?"

"I'm sure it was Lord Quetzal..." The sister said, looking at him with a fearful look, "From what little light outside when I looked, I saw the black paint on his legs," Well that definitely removes any and all doubts about another godmate of his doing this, "I also heard some sucking noises..if that helps."

Quetzal perked up his head at her direction, this was becoming more and more of a puzzle, and a growing urge to strangle his brother once he gets to the bottom of this, "Sucking noises?..." 

The sister nodded yes and Quetzal looks at the wound once more, that would explain the wound, but it doesn't make sense. If Tezca was in his animal form then there would marks all over his body, scratches here and there and a more messier bite mark, but there wasn't any and the resulting realization caused him to feel his blood drain from his face and a chill overcome him, somehow his brother got fangs in his human form. 

Quetzal and the rest were broken out of the silence by yet another faint scream, coming from a few houses down. Quetzal then quickly stood and ran to the doorway, "I'm going to kill my brother..." He muttered out before looking at the family, "It's going to be alright, I will find him and stop him from doing....whatever he is doing." He reassured in a voice latent with confusion at the end there. He then turned around and make a run towards the source of the recent scream. 

This time the trail led him down an alleyway between several houses, it was poorly lit so he asked a nearby household if he borrow a torch before walking down the alley. Same result as before with the couple of bodies he found, face devoid of color and two small marks. He then looked around to see if maybe Tezca was still near by, but he didn't appear to be. He suddenly turns and let put out a gasp thinking he caught a shadow moving out of his vision, "Tezca? Tezca I know it's you that did this!" He shouted into the darkness, but he got no reply, just silence. 

He then walks until he was out of the other end of the alley, standing in front of the water going through there. He looks both ways, slowly doing a scan of the surrounding area looking to see where his brother might’ve gone, just then he saw a shadow move on the ground on his left and around the corner.

“Tezcatlipoca!” He then shouted as he ran down the street and around the corner to again find nobody there as well. He also was met with a blast of bitingly cold wind, he knew his brother had to be close by then. Where though? He couldn’t catch sight of him.

“Hello brother…” The sudden voice caused him to jump back and dropping the torch, being startled yet again, “I’ve been wondering how quickly you’ll put the pieces together... “

Quetzal look around in the resulting darkness, trying to find exactly what direction his voice was coming from, his heart beating rapidly once more.

“You can’t see me snakeboy, but I can see you…” Tezca voice was also bordering on creepy, wait scratch that it was creepy, and yet at the same time alluring. No, no he mustn’t lose focus, he must not be distracted by the strange come here type of tone his brother was adopting.

Just what the hell was he now? He found himself wondering. 

“You’re scared aren’t you?...You figured out how those men died and who did it, congratulations…” Tezca said in a sarcastic voice, “But you still don’t know how I got the fangs...do you?”

Quetzal wanted to respond but he was finding it hard to and why is his legs feeling like they are made of stone? Tezca then came out of the shadows and into the moonlight, still looking fairly normal, except he was making an over dramatic show of licking his fingers, “This is indeed an interesting way to obtain blood..” Tezca said, before showing Quetzal his newly gotten fangs in a sly grin.

“You...you drained them of their blood….” 

“No duh Quetzal, and it was...delicious.” Tezca walked closer, his dead looking eyes which suddenly became more clearer to Quetzal, who then finally took a few steps, fear overtaking his body by this point, “It’s like a game of hunting….I’m the predator and you are the poor defenseless animal just screaming to be eaten and I must say that your blood dear brother...smells oh so sweet and tantalizing..…”

It was then that Quetzal’s legs finally worked and bolted out of there, Tezca just stood there laughing, “You can’t escape me Quetzalcoatl!” He yelled after him as he then took to the shadows to go after him.

Quetzal ran down through the district, ignoring any startled residents that might still be out. He made a few turns and cut through a few alleys. He finally stopped to take a breather when he made it to the Temple Precinct. 

“You can’t escape my enhanced sense of smell...” Quetzal suddenly heard the voice and turns to try and locate Tezca before abruptly noticing him a few feet away, looking at him with a predator look on his face, “Its so easy to track you down,”

Quetzal then made chase again, running through a group of priests making their nightly religious duties. He did not want to have his blood drained much less having it drained by his brother.

“Oh why are you running Quetzal? I just wanted to share my lovely fangs with you…” Tezca yelled. Quetzal then managed to get into a boat and use his wind powers to propel down the water before realizing in his running miles a minute mind that he can just simply change into a serpent and fly to one of the farthest corners of the city. 

Tezca then materialize out of the shadows to notice his brothers flying away in the sky, he watched him for a second noting the direction before returning to the shadows once more. He had only one goal in mind and that was to change his brother into a vampire, just like he is now. Oh how it would taste so sweet to change his goody two shoes of a brother into a blood sucking creature of the night.

Quetzal landed right near a house right next to the road leading out of the city. The house was, thankfully, looking like it seen better days, there didn’t seem to be anyone in there at the moment and Quetzal signed in relief. He didn’t want to cause a panic in the city, even though the chase back there might’ve a little bit. He went to the furthest room and just leaned back on the wall, breathing heavily.

A couple of minutes later he suddenly heard footsteps, he stopped in the tracks dreading that his brother had found him that fast. His fears were confirmed when he heard a voice speaking from the other room, “You know its very easy to track you down Quetzal, you are a god which means an unique blood smell….” Quetzal then scooted himself into the corner, “Which makes you stand out in this city of mortals like a great big sign.”

“Look you don’t have to really suck my blood...I mean I’m already a god and..and so are you…” Quetzal tried to reason with Tezca which even though in the back of mind would prove futile, he still gave it a shot, “We’re already powerful enough.”

Tezca just stood outside of the entrance to the room, “Oh Quetzalcoatl..always the voice of reason and sensibility are you? You never seem to want to have any fun…”

“I do have fun!” Quetzal protested, which was just met with laughter. 

“Oh that is good, that is a good joke...you just keep lying to yourself about even knowing the meaning of the word fun.” Tezca taunted before quickly moving across the room and ramming Quetzal up against the wall hard, his wrists being pinned on either side of him.

Quetzal tried to break out, but his brother’s hold was just too hard this time around. In fact his strength seemed to be greater now, than all the times before when he pinned him up against a wall during a fight.

It also didn’t help that the more he laid eye contact on Tezca, the more he was feeling captivated and draw to him. Tezca smiled when Quetzal’s attempts to struggle became more and more subdued, taking glee in the fact that he was being overcome with the feeling of lust.

“This is such a great side effect to being a vampire Quetzal...no one, not even a god like you, can escape the hypnotizing and intoxicating gaze...it will make you inexplicably lustful, wanting to throw yourself at my feet...pleading to just take you right now…” Tezca whisper in a deep voice as he leaned in towards his ear, bringing his knee up to push against his now growing erection.

Tezca laughs in an amused tone at the resulting moan that came from Quetzal’s lips. Quetzal mind was short circuiting a bit at the turn of events there, he could feel his legs buckle, but he was held in place thanks to Tezca’s strength. He closed his eyes and got his bearings together enough to try and blow him away. He took a deep breath, but was cut off by Tezca suddenly kissing him 

Quetzal managed to break off the kiss long enough to ask him a question, “What..what do you mean a vampire?”

Tezca just smiled, “A wonderful thing as I come to find out after a little trip to London..” Tezca then resumed the kissing once more.

Quetzal tried to fight back but he can feel his body becoming weak and why are all the colors mixing together? Tezca then gently guided him into his arms as the feather serpent was close to passing out. The god of chaos then proceeded to bite his neck and drink his blood, just enough to change him, Quetzal let out a weak noise in pain then passing out before Tezca laying him down on the ground.

It was going to be a few minutes before he wakes up, around 20 if he goes by when he got changed. It was suppose to be just a random little trip to London on a whim to cause some chaos there in one way or another. Thats what he does sometimes when he feels like he ran out of ideas for mischief making in Tenochtitlan every once in a while. He would go visit another city completely unknown to his people and stir up trouble there.

Make them think it was bad luck or a prank from someone, or even better making them think it was their god smiting or punishing them for something. He took great joy in that and he was taking a break from by slipping in a bar and proceeding to get drunk. Enough to be lure by a strange sense of attraction by someone outside when he came out walking. 

He was too drunk to notice something was off about the man leading him into an alleyway until it was too late. He couldn’t help himself, but be swept under his hypnotic gaze, and before long he found himself passing out. At first he was freaked out that he, Tezcatlipoca, an Aztec creator god, got so easily changed into a creature of night. But after the guy explaining everything to him he realized that being a vampire sooted him!

He was already god of the night, the night was his domain and all, and he already like drinking the blood of mortals. After all it was what kept them going, that and eating hearts, which before he left asked the guy and was told there was no reason he couldn’t stop eating hearts, its just the blood would be more substantial to him from now on.

And the same can now be said for Quetzal, who just was waking up now. Tezca then moved over from his spot in the room and prodded him onto his arm and put his other up to his face. Quetzal was still feeling drowsy as he slowly opens his eyes, it was close to morning judging from the bright light seeping into the other room. He could also feel two fangs of his own by licking his teeth.

“You must be hungry Quetzal...go on...try your new fangs out.” Tezca prodded, and Quetzal was already getting the urge to feed so he succumbed to his urges and bit Tezca’s arm, drinking the fluid until he felt himself get full.

Tezca then developed a grin as his brother got finished and his vision becoming more clearer, “So how are you feeling there Quetzalcoatl?”

“I’m feeling...different...oh…” Quetzal let a soft gasp as Tezca put his hand on his crotch and gently rubbing it. He was also trying to wrap his head about his new status and what just happened,

“You should, you now have enhance hearing, smell, strength and travel at great speed in the shadows.” Damn his body for still be too weak to move, Tezca still held him easily in his arm while slipping a finger under his loincloth and lightly stroking his length.

“Is that...is that what you meant by vampire?” Quetzal said, trying to not let his brother hear the satisfying moans before emitting a weak moan.

“Yes, but that is only a part of it dear feathery brother of mine...you see I changed you, just like I was changed back in London, and there are added benefits now...permanent benefits...though I must admit one of them I find the idea repulsive, but its a small price to pay…” Tezca explained as he caused his brother to moan more by wrapping his hand around his length and started pumping.

“Tez...Tezca oh..ah...what is that? Oh…” 

“We’re forever telepathically bonded...any heighten emotions either one of us feel, the other will feel the same..” 

“Oh dear Ometeotl…” Quetzal said in surprise, his eyes completely wide as he looked up at his smiling brother, “I to find that repulsive…”

“Like I said, small price to pay.”

“For what? Turning me into a...oh god..” Quetzal was then cut off by his arousal growing inside due to Tezca pumping faster. He could feel his climax coming up quickly.

“Turning you into a vampire? Correct...and there is one other delicious thing about this whole thing…” Tezca leaned in to whisper the last part and the next, “Since I was the one that made you, I can control you with my mind if I so please…”

“Wha...what?! Oh! Oh sweet….” Quetzal moaned out in surprised as Tezca squeezed his crotch and instructed to yell out his full name while climaxing, which he did.

Tezca then licked the juice that came out off his fingers before bringing both him and his brother up to their feet. It took a second or two for Quetzal to get his balance and take a few breaths, “Tezca I don’t...I don’t like the implication that I would have to kill innocents just to keep me alive…”

“Oh you’ll get used to it Quetz, and you don’t even have to target everyone...you can just target the wicked…” Tezca pointed out, “Just seeing you kill someone by drinking their life force is good enough for me.” Tezca put on a mischievous grin as he opened the portal to go back to their realm.

“But...but brother I don’t like…”

“You’re a vampire now Quetzal...you don’t drink blood then you’ll slowly become mad with the urge growing inside of you until it gets so big you would do anything to get the precious blood into your stomach...tell me brother, you don’t want to kill in cold blood do you?”

“No..I’ll..I’ll stick to criminals and the wicked…”

“Excellent. Oh and one other thing…” Tezca said as he was about to go up, “One, we can walk out in the sunlight, but we can’t stay out too long….otherwise we’ll get sick and break out in unsightly blisters that’ll hurt like you never known pain before in all of our existence, two we must not tell the others about this.”

Quetzal stopped and looked at his brother, still a bit confused about everything, “Why?” Tezca response was to cup his face with his hands and bring his face in for a passionate kiss, “Its more fun this way….plus nobody is suppose to ever know about the reality of vampires.”

“But..Tezca won’t at least Mictlantecuhtli find out?...He is god of death after all and can tell you how each soul that passes through Mictlan died…” Quetzal pointed out to which Tezca grinned knowingly and shoved his brother to go up the portal first.

“I have a plan, now go up dear snakeboy brother of mine.” Tezca instructed before going up behind him.

And Quetzal’s feelings of the god of death finding out quick enough were confirmed when two weeks later Mict caught him in an empty hallway. Mict had noticed that Quetzal and his brother were acting strange over the few days, staying in dimly lit rooms and going out on the town more often. 

Quetzal would brush off anyone’s suspicions of something being off as wanting to watch the people. He was starting to grow a bit jealous of Tezca not having to have an alibi handy as everyone in the pantheon knows that he loves going out at night so going out every night for weeks was normal for him.

Mict however knew something was going on when he noticed by the end of the first week, he would get freshly new souls with the same kind of marks on their necks amidst all of the others mundane causes. At first he thought nothing of it, but then he started to investigate after the first week was over. He would follow them from a safe distance, observing as they went around the Aztec capital as if they were on a hunt.

“I know what you and Tezcatlipoca are doing every night…” Mict simply said, and even though Quetzal knew this was coming, he still felt a shiver of the gut crushing unease in his stomach. 

Quetzal rattled his brain for a plausible explanation, something that Mict would accept that won’t reveal the existence of vampires. But what? Everyone knows that logically he wasn’t the type to go out and completely drink away of a random’s person blood. Hell everyone knows the only time he ever drank blood was for medical reasons and even then that only happened one time long ago,

The others were more apt to drink blood, especially his son Tonatiuh, he was the goody two shoes, order Aztec god. He was starting to sweat as the only words he was able to get out was just gibberish, noticing his brother from the corner of his eye dive into the shadows behind the lord of death.

“Its...err complicated Mict, and I’m not at liberty to explain really…” Quetzal ended up getting out, he had a feeling the plan Tezca was talking about two weeks ago was going to executed into action in a few seconds.

“I’m not buying that feather serpent! You two are obviously sucking your victims dry of blood!”

“Well...we are Aztec gods Mict,”

“Shut up….yes you’re right we are and we survive on blood, but that is not the point...the point is there is something obviously different about you two...you two avoid the sunlight most of the day now...you don’t eat with us often and you two look and smell like death! This is not Aztec in origin!”

Quetzal was feeling even more nervous, there is nothing more that he wants to do than to just get away right now. He was about to say something though when he saw a band of shadow push Mict up against the wall and pinned him there. Quetzal let out a surprise yelp and turned back around to see Tezca having come out of the shadows.

Mict was busy struggling and yelling in Nahuatl while Tezca slowly walked up only to have Quetzal suddenly run in between him and Mict, “Wait, can’t we just tell him and have him swear to secrecy?” Quetzal didn’t really want Mict to be changed. 

Tezca then slowly turn to stare at Quetzal with a gaze that meant he wasn’t going to budge, “Now that wouldn’t be fun...Mict is just going to end up telling everyone and we can’t have that…”

“No I won’t!” Mict butted in, but still even then Tezca did not give in. He and Quetzal are still gods, technically dead gods now, but still the same nonetheless. That meant Tezca can still see into his heart and mind.

“Oh you will Mict, you’re just trying to get out of this aren’t you? Big scary imposing death god, haha look at you now...afraid of the unknown…” Tezca said, laughing in amusement while Mict struggled more in vain.

“Tezca he doesn’t deserve to be...whoa!” Quetzal yelled as he felt one of the shadows summoned by Tezca to throw him down to the ground a few feet away. Quetzal wished he had more control of the shadows, but he was still in training and can only watch in horror as Tezca clasped a hand over Mict’s mouth and moved to sink his fangs into his neck.

Quetzal was now standing and walked back over just has Mict passed out in Tezca’s arms. His brother then hoisted Mict over his shoulder before facing Quetzal, “Now its time to leave.”

“Leave?! But...you mean to the city right?”

“No I mean leave the city Quetzal.”

“But Tezca we can’t do that! What about everyone else and our jobs! Mict has to stay here and do his thing!” Quetzal protested, panicking a bit while his brother just stood there all nonchalantly.

“Oh his wife can step up to the job, or maybe your twin...they’ll make a good pair wouldn’t they? Xolotl right?”

“Tezcatlipoca!”

“Brother, its all for the best really…”

“All for the best!?” Quetzal was still shocked that his brother would bring up such a thing,

“We’re part of the vampire society now Quetz, we need to be among our kind.”

“Our kind is right here Tez, we’re still gods.”

“Technically dead gods…” Tezca yelled out as he turns around and started walking towards the portal. Quetzal had no choice really but to just go with him because of the circumstances, “We’re vampires now with a few added abilities.”

“Where are we even going?”

“London.” 

“Why London?!”

“Its the headquarters of the English vampire charter, you see my dear Quetz, there are charters for the vampire society all over the world, and each charter in a country is responsible for the rules and maintaining of the vampire culture in that country, Now since I was changed in London and thus I changed you and dear Mict here...we belong to the English charter.” Tezca explained as they went down the portal to the entrance gate into the city.

“So you’re saying it depends on where the original vampire was from? Why can’t we just start a Mexican one?”

“Not enough vampires to constitute one and we’re all still trainees, or at least you and Mict are.”

“How did you even know all of that?”

“The guy was talking to me in my dreams, teaching me everything I need to know. He was impressed by how quickly I picked things up so he said I was ready to go and change whoever I wanted. Now hold my hand.”

Quetzal obeyed his instructions and no sooner as he grabbed his hand, he found himself traveling in the shadows at high speeds. Before he knew it, they were in London in front of a small unassuming looking house. 

Tezca then knocked on the door and got out the piece of paper authenticating his newfound membership that the guy made for him. As they wait to be let in, Tezca then turns to face Quetzal and smiles at him once they were let inside, "Welcome to our life now Quetzal."

\----------------------------------------

Quetzal, Tezca, and Mict were now living in an estate in Kentucky given to the three as a present for his latest achievement. Tezca had rose through the ranks of the vampire hierarchy over the years as well as Quetzal and Mict, His achievement recently was earning the title of Master Vampire, having completed his training over shadow control and whatnot.

He was also given the task of training Quetzal and Mict as they were still having trouble, but he was ok with it as he likes putting up the other two in sparring matches and watching.from the sidelines half of the time. The other half he would have Quetzal and Mict try to defeat him.

It was now roughly 300 years later, Mict has come to terms with being a vampire long ago, and Quetzal has fallen in love with a man named Lionel Sweeney who had a condition where hair grew all over his body. Quetzal didn’t care though, Lionel was a sweet, gentleman who loved learning about different things and seeing different cultures, something Quetzal can bond over with. 

Recently though Quetzal had entrusted Lionel with their little secret, and instead of freaking out like Quetzal was half expecting him to do, the fact just made him look more unique and interesting to Lionel. He always enjoyed meeting different kinds of people and really it would be hypocritical if he freaked out because Quetzal was different. They were in the living room kissing and feeling each other all over, "Oh dear Quetzal...you are amazing." Lionel commented.

"Thank you..." Quetzal smiles, he wanted Lionel to be the one he spends his whole life with. Quetzal was lying on top of him in his arms, "Oh Lionel...I want us to be together forever..."

"Me too." Lionel replies softly as Quetzal looks up at him, he wasn't really sure if he wanted to be a vampire.

"Even if if means letting me change you?"

"Yes..." Lionel said, not really pausing to think. He never really felt like he fitted in normal society anyways and he doesn't really have any family save for his younger sister, "There is nothing holding me back to the mortal world."

"But...what about your sister?...I mean she is eventually going to grow old and die..." Quetzal asked confused, not really wanting to cause problems as he knew Lionel had a good sibling relationship with her.

"She got changed a year ago remember."

"Oh, well in that case...we probably have to shave you first, or at least the neck area." 

"Yeah, I don't think blood and hair go good together..." Lionel quipped, making Quetzal chuckle as he got off with Lionel following him. They just got to the bathroom where the shaving things were in when Tezca noticed them.

"So what are you guys doing? More kinky sex with wolf boy?" Tezca teased, laughing a bit.

Quetzal just kind of ignored the last part, opting to roll his eyes instead, "No dear brother. I'm going to change him, but I need to shave him first."

Tezca's facial expression became that of glee when he heard him, "Really? Oh Quetzalcoatl I'm so happy I'm here to witness this moment...my brother first changing." Tezca said in a slight over dramatic tone before motioning Mict over then leaning into his face, "I want to watch you sink your fangs into his sink and drink his sweet...sweet blood so don't you leave me out of this...wonderful milestone. Mict help Quetzal shave Lionel, I’m going a quick hunt.” Tezca instructed before disappearing into the shadows.

Mict just stood there a bit awkwardly as a few second passed between the three before he spoke, he was pretty sure Quetzal wanted this to just be him and Lionel in there, “I think you wanted this to be more private…”  
“We do, but you know how my brother is…takes a voyeuristic kind of joy from watching this kind of stuff.” Quetzal reminded signing a bit, referring to the changing thing. His brother really did enjoy anything that has to do with vampires. 

The boys went to work, taking their time to shave Lionel and they decided to go ahead and shave his face, arms and chest while they were added. They knew Tezca likes to take his time going on hunts, not really coming back after draining the blood of at least 2 or 3 people. Add in the fact that he likes to prolong the period of catching a target and the actual biting.

“I think I will enjoy going on hunts with you Lionel for a change…” Quetzal commented, he and Mict got down to the lower half of his chest now.

“Me too.” Lionel replied.

“That’s a good idea, you get kinda weirded out at times with how Tezca plays around with his victims before sinking his fangs into them.” Mict commented as Lionel nodded in understanding. Soon they were finished and came back out into the living room just as Tezca arrived.

“So you’re ready?” Tezca asked as he took a seat on the chair, Quetzal and Lionel still standing as Mict went to go seat down as well, having nothing better to do even though he feels like he was intruding on something.

“Yeah..” Quetzal said before looking at his partner for life and bringing him into an gentle embrace. He then leans into his neck taking a whiff of the smell before kissing his skin softly, no doubt his brother already enjoying this. 

“This still feels like it should be private…” Mict said looking at Tezca who waved off his concerns.

“Oh loosen up Mictlantecuhtli, you’ve seen me and Quetzal do this hundreds of times.”

“Yeah, but Quetzal and Lionel are lovers so its feels different…more intimate.”

“Oh please. do shut up.” Tezca shot back as he watched his brother use a little bit of his hypnotic powers to calm and relax Lionel in his arms. Mict just rolled his eyes and let out a sign.

“But Tezca…”

“Mict! May I remind you who made you into a vampire and thus control you with my mind?”

“Yes….I’m still not over the fact you took me and by extension Quetzal away from our pantheon and people.” Mict half snapped back under his breath.

Quetzal didn’t really pay any attention to what the other two were saying because he was too focus in kissing and sucking Lionel’s neck before sinking his fangs into his neck. Tezca leaned back and smiles to himself when he heard Lionel’s resulting soft gasp before relaxing into Quetzal’s arms.


End file.
